


To Preserve and Nurture

by piperholmes



Series: Positively Revivified [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Baby Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sidney wants to just stay home, all the fluff really, maybe a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperholmes/pseuds/piperholmes
Summary: There are demands on their time. They have been born to privilege and with that privilege comes specific obligation. But really Sidney just wants to stay home and works to convince Charlotte the brilliance of that plan.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Positively Revivified [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653700
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	To Preserve and Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the continued support of this series. I know it's all just fluff but it's fun for me and it helps pass the time these days. 
> 
> This artwork is a little different from the others since this one I drew, but, hopefully, it doesn't look too bad.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Enjoy!

"Sidney Parker."

He knew that tone.

It was not a tone that bode well for him.

In fact, it was a tone that he had learned, particularly now, to do his best to avoid.

Unless he was feeling fractious--which he was.

He was tired, feeling on edge, and generally in a sour mood. It wasn't anything in particular, rather it had been building for the last few days. He had attended a shooting party with Babington, a dinner at Lady Denham’s, gone fishing with his nieces and nephews, listened to Tom's latest and expensive plans for Sanditon, brought several new visitors to the town to experience the most recent additions, listened to Arthur and Diana's latest list of maladies, and dealt with Georgianna's financial advisor. He had been a good friend, socialite, uncle, brother, and guardian for the last several days and he frankly wasn't in the mood to be a good anything.

"Sidney Parker, why are you not dressed yet?"

The tone had shifted, there was a desperation to it now, prompting him to sit up from where he lounged on the bed. He met the large brown eyes of his less-than-pleased wife. Her brow knitted together in frustration even as she stroked slowly over her rounded belly. She was wearing her new, more accommodating, silk evening dress, nearly ready for their evening at Sanditon's most recently completed addition--a playhouse. Her hair was still down, waiting for the curls to be pinned up. She wore it up a great deal more since their marriage, but there were times when she didn’t bother and he loved when he got to see her like this. 

"You look lovely, my dear," he answered, maintaining a stoic look even as Charlotte's frown deepened. She did look lovely. Her skin glowed and her normally ample bosom had only grown more tantalizing to him since her pregnancy. He was glad when they seemed to have lost some of the painful tenderness that had plagued her in the beginning—especially when he'd made the mistake of delighting in their new size only to met with a hiss and swat. Charlotte had immediately blushed deeply, stammered an apology, then shyly admitted to the pain. Sidney had been mortified, unaware of such a side effect of carrying a child, but had done his best to pretend it was all perfectly normal to him.

Very little of it seemed perfectly normal, but they were figuring it out together.

And now, nearly seven months into this latest adventure, he felt they were finding their footing. He had learned a great deal about what a woman went through to carry a child, and he'd encouraged Charlotte to be open with him, as much as she felt comfortable sharing.

Right now she looked very lovely and very annoyed.

"Do not distract from my question. Why are you still in your riding clothes? You know Tom wanted us there early--"

With a groan, Sidney flung himself back onto the bed. He was sick of hearing what Tom wanted.

"Sidney?" Charlotte tried again, this time her voice more confused than upset. "Are you unwell?"

He huffed before forcing himself upright once again. He thought about lying and saying yes, but then remembered her up early that morning, losing all contents of her stomach before righting herself and dressing for her visit with Mary.

Instead, he said, "Perhaps we don't go."

"What?" she breathed, some of the irritation returning.

He stood, approaching her slowly and carefully, keeping his voice low and deep—just as he knew she liked it. "I just think it has already been a very successful visit, and we have both fulfilled our familial obligations and that perhaps a night in, away from friends, family, and a crowd sounds infinitely preferable to a night of hearing Shakespeare and Tom both prattle on."

He saw Charlotte hesitate, a flash of something in her eyes, before shaking her head. "Sidney, this is important to Tom."

He resisted rolling his eyes. "Yes, I know. Everything is important to Tom." He stepped close enough to take her hand in his.

"Don't be unkind," she scolded softly.

The tension between brothers had abated some since their marriage, and for Mary's sake, both had agreed to forgive Tom his hand in their separation. Since Sidney’s work required him to be in London, they had promised to split their time between the city and the seaside town—always coming when Tom called for help. It was an arrangement meant to demonstrate forgiveness but resentment still hung like a thin fog, not quit burned away by the sun.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss against her cheek.

"You know I've only a few weeks before my full confinement," she continued, even as he shifted to press a kiss against her other cheek. "I won't be able to help again for quite some time."

"Tom will be fine,” he assured, his lips not quite pressed to the soft skin of her brow, just lingering there delicately. He could smell the lavender and the sea wind in her hair. “No one will really care if we're not there. Lady Susan already brought her entourage and Crowe his friends. We did what Tom wanted," he persisted, leaning back to look her in the eyes. "Besides, we have a perfectly valid excuse not to attend.”

His gaze fell lower, reaching a hand out to caress where their child lay snug. Still in awe as he felt a ripple of life move beneath his touch. 

Charlotte’s shoulders dropped some as her hand came to rest over his, then slid his hand lower until he felt something hard press against his palm. A foot perhaps? He was never sure, but he felt his smile grow genuine at the small connection with his child. He was where he wanted to be. They had taken a room in town rather than stay at the family home, and he grew in his resolve to not budge the rest of the evening.

”Think on it,” he began, allowing a tentative joy and light playfulness in his voice. “We can have a meal brought up to our room, perhaps even a warm bath, and I could massage your back as we watch the sunset over the water from our balcony. Then enjoy some time together, just we two.”

Charlotte leaned forward a little, pressing some of her weight into him. He remained fix, easily accepting her body against his, an anchor mooring them as she turned enough that her belly could not prevent her from resting her head against his chest. She remained silent and Sidney grew hopeful. 

Until he realized she was quietly crying. 

He was initially more surprised than concerned. Charlotte was not one to totally abstain from tears, but on the few occasions he had witnessed such a response, there had been easily identifiable justification. For Charlotte to weep seemingly without any provocation brought him up short.

The smile slipped from his face as his brow lowered and jaw tightened, all frivolity gone from him as he said her name. 

She gave no response, only turned her face more fully into his chest, her tears dampening his shirtfront. 

Unsure how to proceed, he wrapped his arms around her and felt like a right heel. 

His wife did not cry long and she soon grew quiet--an inelegant snuffle and shaky breath softly signaling the end of her distress. 

She was now leaning more heavily against him, preventing him from seeing any more of her face than the end of her adorable nose.

”Charlotte,” he said again, his tone stern, “I’m sorry, my love. I was being selfish. I’ll dress right away and call for a maid to come arrange your hair and—”

His attempts to right the situation were interrupted as Charlotte pulled away, her shiny cheeks and red eyes sending a pang through him.

His face searched hers and he saw more than just her momentary distraint. There was a tightness about her lips and a weariness in her eyes.

He tilted his head, an unspoken petition that was met with a surrendering sigh.

”Staying here sounds lovely,” she admitted, her voice guilty and tired. 

He was twice caught unaware by her response.

”I’m so tired of being nice to everyone and good-natured and attending teas and luncheons and gossiping. The ride down from London was so uncomfortable, and I feel as if my back has not stopped aching since. All I want to do is sleep and take my shoes off and stay here with you. I don’t have to be nice to you. And the idea of sitting for three hours and smiling and pretending to be interested in conversation could not be anymore unappealing right now.”

Her brow wrinkled together, a frown on her face, as she looked up at him, an unsettled look in her eyes. 

Sidney was not certain how to respond. He wasn’t sure whether to take offense at her comment about not having to be nice to him or to find it utterly endearing. 

"My love, why did you not say something sooner?" he asked.

She gave a rather unladylike huff and threw her arms up before letting them fall hopelessly to her side.

"I was worried," she admitted, earning another stern look from him.

"Worried? About what?"

She fidgetted some, hesitating.

"Charlotte?"

"I was worried if I said something then you would insist I stay home or might insist we both stay home and I know things between your brother are much better now, but it hasn't wholly repaired and I was afraid not attending would be taken as some evidence of lingering animosity," she said in a rush.

"So you just decided to suffer in silence to appease my brother? Putting yourself at risk? And that of the baby?" he said, working to keep his voice even, not sure to whom he wished to direct his ire.

"No!" she insisted, her cheeks reddening at the implications. "I was uncomfortable and tired, not at death's door."

He let out a breath of frustration at her dry response. "You're right. I would have insisted you stay home. Tom be damned."

"Exactly!" she cried, then paused. When she spoke again her voice was softer. "Sidney, we have to forgive each other. We have to forgive Tom. And you have to forgive yourself."

He winced some, turning his face from her.

"I know you love me," she assured, reaching up to cup his cheek, a gentle pressure forcing him to look at her. "I know what you would do for me. You don't have to continually prove to me that you value me or that I'm important to you. It makes me feel guilty to hear you speak of your brother so."

Sidney's shoulders fell as he leaned forward to rest his brow against hers. "I nearly lost you once," he whispered.

"Good thing I married you to ensure that will never happen again," she answered back easily.

"Rewrite our history?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Perhaps not. Our past has shaped us and as much heartache as we both endured, it has made us stronger today." She smoothed her dress over her belly.

His jaw tightened as he swallowed, his eyes intent on her. He'd been a good friend, socialite, uncle, brother, and guardian. Time for all distractions to be put aside and be a good husband.

"Yes," he breathed finally. "You are right. I promise I will learn to temper my response when it comes to Tom and our family."

Charlotte gave him a small, genuine smile.

"But you, ma'am," he continued sharply, "must promise in return to be honest with me about how you're feeling, in all aspects, and be willing to say no. You too often play the intermediary. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good," he stood straight, all traces of seriousness fleeting. "We will start tonight. I will write Tom a very polite note expressing our apologies and ensuring a promise of attending some future event, but only after we get you comfortable. Now turn."

She happily obeyed, allowing him to unlace her dress and stays, stripping her now to her shift before helping her out of shoes, stockings, and garters. 

"Now, what would you like first? I can have a tray brought up or a warm bath."

She seemed to think it over before reaching out and grabbing his shirtfront and tugging him back onto the bed with her. "What if we start with a nap and see where the night takes us?" she asked playfully.

He laughed. "I like how you think Mrs. Parker."

She shifted awkwardly on the bed, struggling to situate her body until Sidney helped her settle, prompting her to roll over so he could massage her lower back.

She gave a moan of appreciation, and happily, neither gave another thought to Tom Parker or Sanditon for the rest of the night.

The end.

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
